The Avengers chatroom
by Avenger2001
Summary: take a sneak peek inside the avenger's tower and see how our earth's mightiest superheroes handle a chatroom
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Tony has entered the chatroom_

Tony: YES! This finally worked let's add others

 _Tony has invited scienceBro, Legolas, point beak, 90-year-old virgin and agent catsuit to the chatroom_

 _Everyone has entered the chatroom_

Agent catsuit: -_- real amateur stark, real amateur

Legolas: CHANGE MY NAME BACK!

90-year old virgin: changemynamebackandwhereisthespacebar

Point beak: HELLO MY WARRIOR FRIENDS

scienceBro: one question stark, WHY?

Tony: I was bored that's why and also we didn't have any mission meanwhile so

Agent catsuit: you made this chatroom

Tony: yes?

scienceBro: COOL I was bored too and this seems like a fun idea

Legolas: okay now If YOU BOTH ARE DONE CHANGE MY NAME BACK

Tony: NEVAAAAAAA!

90-year-old virgin: FOUND IT!

 _ScienceBro is now Bruce_

Bruce: press the button one right and type your name

 _Legolas is now Clint, Point Beak is now Thor, 90-year-old virgin is now Steve, Agent Catsuit is now Natasha_

Tony: D: you spoiled the fun bruce

Steve: so now what is this?

Tony: oh steve this is a computer and those little-

Steve: I know that. what is THIS?

Bruce: it's a chatroom

Thor: I LIKE THIS ROOM OF CHATS. ANOTHER!

 _Thor has left the chatroom_

Natasha: someone better check on him

Bruce: he just threw his laptop on the floor and now he is sulking.

Tony: damn it Thor this is his fifth laptop week

Steve: how did you know Bruce

Bruce: he is sitting next to me and now he broke the window saying something about helicarrier and his brother

Tony: NOO MY WINDOW YOU ALL DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COSTS

Clint: you are a billionaire stark with probably a planet full of money

Tony: THAT IS NOT THE POINT

Natasha: I have got no time for this shit. I am going to polish my guns

 _Natasha has left the chatroom_

Clint: wait for me Nat

 _Clint has left the chatroom_

Bruce: CLINTASHA

Tony: YESSS

Steve: LANGUAGE and clintasha?

Tony: well I got no time for this gtg have a date with pepper

 _Tony has left the chat_

Steve: gtg?

Bruce: I am going to do science

 _bruce has left the chat_

steve: guess I am all alone now alllll byyyyyy myyyyyy sellffff *sigh* I need help

 _steve has left the chatroom_

 **A/N**

 **Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehs**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Avengers has entered the chatroom_

Tony: I am sooooooooooooooooo bored

Steve: how can you be bored, there is so much stuff we could do

Tony: shut is capsicle, writing with a multicolored pen must be interesting for you

Thor: POPTARTS ARE SO DELICIOUS

Bruce: you are right tony I am also bored to death

Natasha: clint is there anyone left on the list

Clint: no Nat we have killed everyone on the list

Natasha: what about just-incase-we-are-bored list

Clint: done that too

Tony: let me ask Fury for some mission

 _Tony has invited The fast and the FURYous to the chatroom_

Natasha: you are so dead tony.

Thor: FAREWELL MAN OF IRON

Bruce: I will miss my science bro

Clint: I won't

Tony: OI

 _The fast and the FURYous has entered the chatroom_

The fast and the FURYous: STARK!

Tony: lol what happened your name

The fast and the FURYous: CHANGE MY NAME THIS INSTANT

Tony: ay ay captain

 _The fast and the FURYous is now fury_

Fury: this better be good, you all know I have an agency to run

Steve: *salutes* sir we want to ask you if there are any missions for us

Natasha: cauz we r bored

Fury: steve no one salutes on the chat AND STOP ASKING ME THIS QUESTION FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME

Clint: we never asked you before

Fury: MY INBOX IS SPAMMED WITH YPUR E-MAILS BARTON

 _Fury has left the chat_

 _2 MINUTES LATER…._

Tony: I am bored again

Bruce: me too

Steve: how can you be bored there so much stuff to do. look out it's so nice, maybe we can go for a picnic.

Clint: steve

Steve: yes?

Clint: you officially suck.

Thor: FRIENDS I HAVE DISCOVERED SOMETHING MAJESTIC

Natasha: what?

Thor: :) BEHOLD I AM SMILING :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Bruce: good for you ;)

Tony: ._.

Clint: ^_^

Natasha: :3

Steve: _

Tony: …you ruined it steve

Steve: what?

Natasha: for once I agree with stark

Tony: thanx …wait was that an insult

Natasha: depends on how you saw it

Steve: :(

 _GodOfAllMortals has entered chatroom_

Clint: oh no

Bruce: get him out of here before I hulk out

Natasha: Stark! I thought this was a private chatroom how did HE enter the chatroom

GodOfAllMortals: I am a soccer

Tony: I don't know

Steve: ….um .. guys who is HE

Tony: seriously capsicle

Thor: BROTHER.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

GodOfAllMortals: I am not your brother you oaf

Steve: oh now I get it

Tony: ignore steve while he is being an capsicle and how did you get an laptop Raindeer Games

GodOfAllMortals: I WILL NEVER TELL!

Thor: I gave him one

Natasha: THOR! If fury sees him here we are dead

GodOfAllMortals: don't worry Agent Romanoff I will only hack into this system when I need to talk.

Bruce: I don't think it's a great idea

Clint: me 2

Thor:DON'T WORRY MY WORRIOR FRIENDS, LOKI SHALL CAUSE NO HARM HE IS LOCKED FOR HIS CRIMES.

Clint: don't forget he is locked up in the avengers tower.-_-

Natasha: I still don't understand why fury thought locking him up in the tower would be great

GodOfAllMortals: you all know that I am right here?

Tony: like we care and thor why cant you take him to Asguard?

Thor: FATHER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD IF LOKI SPEND HIS TIME WITH HIS OLDER AND WISER BROTHER

GodOfAllMortals: first of all you are not my brother and secondly you are definitely not wiser than ME!

Bruce: stop with this or will all make me hulk out

GodOfAllMortals: gah I am annoyed with this username now

 _GodOfAllMortals is now loki_

Tony: I am soooooo bored

 _Tony has invited Pepper to the chatroom_

 _Pepper has entered the chatroom_

Tony: maybe inviting pepper wasn't a great idea

Steve: hello ma'am

Pepper: hi Steve and tony you have a board meeting in ten minuts

Tony: I don't want to go reshedule it

Pepper: you will go

 _Pepper has left the chatroom_

Tony: oh I will no-

 _Tony has left the chatroom_

Clint: lol she is draging from his ear in the hallway

Bruce: sooo what do we do now?

Loki: you should know mortal, I am bored in my cell and I need some entertainment

Thor: BROTHER DON'T BE RUDE

Loki: I am _**not**_ your brother

Thor: :(

Clint: soo anyone up for shwarma?

Steve: sure

Natasha: I have nothing better to do

Thor: YES MIDGUARDIAN FOOD IS THE MOST EXOTIC

Bruce: so shwarma it is

 _Thor, clint, natasha, bruce and steve has left thye chatroom_

Loki: I hate them

 _Loki has left the chatroom_

 **A/N**

 **Mr Mischef is here**

 **:)**


End file.
